


預算外的國際電話

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [2]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2019年誰說加班的時候不可以來點甜頭？
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 2





	預算外的國際電話

時間：2019年

YOSHIKI今天加班。

其實沒人能規定他加班還是不加，但反正他睡不著，又覺得事情沒告一段落不想停手，便獨自留在錄音室加班。

工作終於結束後，他看了下時鐘，清晨六點，距離早上第一個人來上班的時間只剩兩小時，如果現在回家，他得把錄音室的電燈、空調、大門、保全等數不盡的開關統統弄好才能走，這樣還不如在沙發上睡一覺，等下個人來上班，這些工夫就全省了。

打定主意後，他拿起手機，然而螢幕怎麼按都是一漆片黑。

沒電了。

他四處張望，發現今天忘了帶充電器進錄音室，沒人能求助的情況下他只能隨意翻找，好不容易挖出兩組，但型號都不合。

於是他打消刷推特的主意，改用辦公室電話打給TOSHI。現在日本是晚上十點，TOSHI應該還沒睡。

「您好，我是TOSHI。」大概因為來電顯示是錄音室的關係，TOSHI很正式地回覆。

「是我啦！」

「怎麼了嗎？」TOSHI換成了輕鬆的語氣。

「手機沒電了，忘了帶充電器。」

「哈哈哈哈！要跟我借嗎？從日本寄去洛城？」

「好啊！你寄一箱過來。」

「好的，明天就寄。掰掰！」

「啊，不要掛啦！陪我聊天嘛！你在幹嘛？」

「嗯⋯⋯」TOSHI想了一下，「意淫你。」

「騙人。」

「那現在開始意淫你。」

YOSHIKI聽著電話那頭的壞笑，覺得TOSHI很可能真的會付諸行動，不禁好奇起來，「怎麼意淫？」

「總之先哄喵太郎睡覺。」

「對對對！兒童不宜。」

「然後爬回我舒服的床上⋯⋯」

「這麼好！我也要舒服的床。」YOSHIKI噘嘴。

「那你找一個舒服的沙發，你也意淫我。」TOSHI調皮的語調提議。

「什麼啊！好下流喔！」

「說起來，你打電話來有什麼事嗎？」

「沒事啊，手機沒電了很無聊，電腦看了一天也不想看了，找你打發時間。」

「找我打發時間？嘖嘖！TOSHI豈是這樣用的？」

「那要怎麼用？」

「很多用法呀！可以這樣那樣再這樣再那樣⋯⋯」TOSHI語氣豐富地說。

「什麼東西啦！」

「總之來意淫吧！意淫意淫意淫⋯⋯」TOSHI興奮地嘿嘿笑起來。

電話那頭的聲音聽起來實在很像搖著尾巴求丟骨頭的小狗，YOSHIKI不禁失笑。

「來吧來吧！我準備好了唷！」TOSHI說。

「誒？什麼什麼？什麼準備好了？」

「你也把手腕護具脫了吧！褲子才不會被魔鬼氈弄出毛球來。」

「哇！等一下，真的要玩？我先去洗個手！」YOSHIKI忽然覺得這個主意也不錯，立刻起身往洗手間去。

「不等你啦！我可要開始了。」TOSHI用口水很多的聲音甜滋滋地說。

「不行不行不行！等一下嘛！」YOSHIKI用肩膀夾著辦公室的無線電話，狂按洗手乳。

「我把手伸進去囉！」

「伸進去哪裡啦！我還在洗手⋯⋯」YOSHIKI慌張地沖掉手上的泡泡。

「你猜。」TOSHI笑，「猜我現在碰著哪兒？」

YOSHIKI關掉水，寂靜的室內剩下抽風機的嗡嗡聲，忽然有種情色的氛圍，「碰著哪？」

「你想要我碰哪？」TOSHI用魅惑而磁性的嗓音輕聲：「想像我的手就是你的手⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI舔了舔唇，轉過身來背對鏡子，靠在洗手台上，開始下指令：「先從衣服往上鑽。」

「嗯哼，進來了唷！」

「觸感怎樣？」

「換了新的沐浴乳，香噴噴的唷！」

「觸感呢？」

「唔，我戳戳看，嗯⋯⋯竹簍豆腐？」

「啊哈哈哈！沒有腹肌嗎？」

「嘿！看我小腹用力！好像⋯⋯有一點點？」

「呵呵呵！你再往上摸。」

「再往上就是胸部了唷！」

「觸感？」

「唔⋯⋯麻糬？」

YOSHIKI笑出來，「怎麼都是吃的啦！」

「來，我幫你捏一捏，很有彈性喔！是鹽海苔麻糬，會鹹鹹的喔！喏，你舔一口！」

「啊⋯⋯好餓喔！我是說真的餓，我好久沒吃東西了，上一餐不知道是幾點吃的。」

「那你去吃東西嘛！」

「不要，我想吃豆腐，吃你的豆腐。」

「我的豆腐嗎？那豆腐下面的要不要吃？」

「豆腐下面是什麼？」

「是什麼呢？我來摸摸看⋯⋯」TOSHI用吊人胃口的語氣說。

YOSHIKI聽著一邊往自己下面摸去，想像著他吃不到的麻糬和豆腐，唾液急速分泌著，接著他聽見話筒傳來一陣窸窣。

「你在幹嘛？」

「拆包鮮膜。」

「什麼？」

「脫內褲嘛囉！這樣才吃得到下面的美食呀！」

「啊，我也要脫！」

YOSHIKI覺得看著馬桶實在沒有情調，於是轉身改靠在隔間板上，從洗手台的鏡子正好可以看見自己全身。他鬆開皮帶，任由西裝褲哐噹一聲落到磁磚上，底下的「保鮮膜」已經被封在裡頭的美食撐了起來。他接著解襯衫釦子。

「你脱到哪了？」TOSHI問。

「褲子脫了，在脱襯衫。」YOSHIKI看向鏡子。

「第幾顆釦子？」

「第三顆。有胸肌喔！」

「哇啊！」

「第四顆了，有腹肌喔！」

「嘩！」

「最後一顆⋯⋯全開了，看得到腰線喔。」

「嗯，好棒。」

YOSHIKI看著鏡子裡的自己，洗手間裡的燈光特別亮，比平時臥室、客廳、浴室⋯⋯還有各式各樣地方的燈光都還亮，什麼都看得好清楚。

平常TOSHI看見的就是這個樣子嗎？

剛才洗手還來不及擦，水珠弄濕了襯衫胸口一小塊，一滴水珠留在胸肌上，這會兒滑到了腹部，停在小腹上的汗毛間，隨著他呼吸起伏，水珠再度下滑，最後被內褲褲腰給吸了進去。

「YO醬，我想摸你。」

「摸哪裡？」

「從腰摸到肋骨，一根一根往上摸。」

YOSHIKI側過身，在鏡中取得更好的視野，然後照做。

TOSHI繼續說：「捏住小紅莓，來回搓它。」

YOSHIKI繼續照做，同時覺得底下的保鮮膜被越拉越薄，越來越緊，他掀開保鮮膜，露出底下紅潤飽滿又滾燙的德國香腸。

TOSHI換了指令：「現在手繞到背後，從脊椎滑下去⋯⋯」

這個姿勢讓YOSHIKI不得不挺胸，剛才被搓揉過的小紅莓來到了燈光下，綻放著嬌豔欲滴的光澤。

「滑到最後一截，然後揉一揉火山豆⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「可以進入火山口了嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯」

他從前面多汁的香腸那兒借用了點汁液紓解後方火山的渴，指頭終於能滑進更灼熱的內部。「啊嗯⋯⋯進來了。」

他再次用肩膀夾住電話，把騰出來的手湊到前方輔助，刺激感前後夾攻著，快速的鼻息一直往話筒噴出呼呼的聲音。

此外話筒的另一邊，TOSHI大概故意把手機對著胯下，可以聽見很大的咕啾聲，聽起來非常舒服的樣子。

啊！憑什麼潤滑液不能透過電話傳過來！

沒有潤滑液輔助的火山口終究還是太乾了，沒辦法盡情探險，YOSHIKI抽出手指，專心享用越來越多汁的德國香腸。

漸漸地，他拿不穩電話了，索性垂下手，TOSHI的聲音瞬間變小，「YO醬？YO醬？你要去了嗎？我要去囉！」

YOSHIKI的另一手激烈起來，腿部肌肉跟著緊繃，他向前撲到洗手台上，電話被壓在手下，發出嘎吱的聲音，那頭的TOSHI在喘息中被話筒的巨響嚇得驚叫一聲，然後大概猜到了他的狀況，笑了起來。

「呼哈！呼⋯⋯哈！嗯呃！唔，嗯⋯⋯」

白色慾液飛噴出來，一半落在水龍頭上，緩慢地啪嗒往槽底滴，而衝得最遠的部分則濺到了鏡面上。

YOSHIKI原地蹲下來，下巴擱在洗手台上，看著鏡中滿面通紅的自己，然後把話筒拿回耳邊，「喂？」

「呵呵！射了？好玩嗎？」

「嗯，還行吧！不過我又比剛才更餓了⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說，這時忽然感覺到一陣輕微的風壓，似乎有人從大門進來了。「啊，糟糕！有人來了，我先掛了，掰！」

他慌忙地把東西塞回去，拉起褲子，然後手忙腳亂地對著水龍頭潑水沖洗。

腳步聲逐漸接近洗手間⋯⋯

然後又遠去。

好險，沒事。

他伸出一根手指把鏡子上的白痕抹掉，再把抽風機調到最強，接著輕手輕腳地離開洗手間，將無線電話物歸原處。

彷彿什麼都沒發生過。

*

幾天後，YOSHIKI接到會計部打來的電話。

「YOSHIKI桑，請問X月X日上午六點您是不是有從錄音室打出一通長達半小時的國際電話？」

「好像有吧！」

「由於該通電話超出了這個月的預算，需要進行登記，請問方便向您詢問該通電話的用意嗎？」

「啊，那是私人電話，把它轉到我的個人帳下吧！」

才掛斷會計部的電話，YOSHIKI立刻又接到法務部打來的電話。

「YOSHIKI桑您好，我是法務部的XXX。您可能已經忘了，由於早些年發生過的恐嚇事件，這間錄音室的每一支電話都會自動錄音，而且音檔一律必須留存法律追訴期最長年限三十年，期間內無法刪除，股東若提出正當理由也有權利調閱音檔，以上幾點望您悉知。」

「⋯⋯」

隔天YOSHIKI忿而讓助理買了一箱充電器放在錄音室備用。

（全文完）


End file.
